Housing bodies produced by molding methods and comprising an embedded leadframe are known. By way of example, an optoelectronic semiconductor chip may be arranged in a cavity of a housing body. It is also known to fill cavities with a potting material and equip housing bodies with lenses.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved optoelectronic component and method of producing an optoelectronic component.